


Story in which your soulmate crashes through a window 20 minutes late to class

by kichikou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Probably other stuff I'm just not thinking about it, Tumblr: saioumaexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikou/pseuds/kichikou
Summary: First day at Hopes Peak Academy, Saihara's best friends immediately find their soulmates. He thinks there's no hope for him until Ouma crashes into his life. Literally.





	Story in which your soulmate crashes through a window 20 minutes late to class

**Author's Note:**

> For #1 of the Tumblr SaiOuma exchange! The prompt was Family AUs, Soulmate AUs, Hope’s Peak AUs, Fluff, and Angst but I couldn't find a way to fit in Family AUs or Angst, I hope that's okay!  
> I drafted three different plots and I liked this one the most, although it seems a bit confusing at parts and I don't know how to fix it. I'm sorry if the ending seems kinda rushed, too.

Shuuichi Saihara didn't pride himself in his abilities. He wasn't the kind to pride himself in anything, really. But for some reason, he now sat in an average sized classroom in the most prestigious school in the world. They called him the Ultimate Detective. He didn't think he deserved it. But for now, he sat in that classroom with two of his childhood friends. Neither of which eyes he could see.

Everyone had a thing like that, you couldn't see shades of a color if your soulmate had that eye color. Both of his friends were magenta-eyed, he knew because he had never seen any shades of purple. It was odd, being a first year high school student and still not having found your soulmate. But neither had his friends, well, until today, where they gossiped about their two new classmates that happened to also be their soulmates.

“I haven't talked to her yet, but I think the chick with the pigtails is my new girl!” Momota said with his usual confident tone.

“Isn't she supposed to be an assassin?” Akamatsu asked in concern.

“I don't mind,” he states. “As long as she doesn't kill me in my sleep or poison my breakfast.”

“What if she gets arrested or something?” Akamatsu asked another question.

“Then my amazing sidekick Shuuichi would be able to prove her innocent!” Hearing his name, he looked up from the notepad he was doodling on. It was nothing special, simple spirals and flowers that looked like a seven-year-old drew them. He put down the pen in his hand and adjusted his hat. Akamatsu scolded him for wearing it, she said the black didn't match the tan of the schools uniform. He assumed nobody would be paying attention to him anyways, so it didn't matter if he matched or not.

“Hm?”

“Were you paying attention?” Momota asked.

“Ah, not really,” Saihara admitted. “Sorry. What are we talking about?”

“The girl with the pigtails is definitely my soulmate, and Kaede already scored a date tomorrow with hers!” He filled him in on the whole conversation.

“That's nice, great for you guys,” he said, still only partially listening. He picked the pen back up and continued to scribble in his usually clean and organized notepad that used to be only observations and important notes rather than pages full of doodles. Why was he so stressed that day? Was it just being in a new school? Or was it all the talk of soulmates? He was fine without one.

“Is something bothering you?” Akamatsu asked suddenly.

“No, I'm fine.”

“Is it the relationship talk? We can stop if you'd like.”

“No, it's fine.” 16 years and he still didn't have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. He didn't really care much which it was, he just wanted to feel loved. But he didn't really need a soulmate, he was fine without one.

Despite wanting to feel like he was important to someone, he was absolutely fine without a soulmate, and he would probably stay that way for the rest of his life.

Even though he said they could continue to talk, they had to stop anyways when the teacher entered and started to call out names for attendance. Everyone was there… except for one student.

“Kokichi Ouma? Is there a Kokichi Ouma in the classroom? Does anyone know where they are?” The teacher asked to the class.

The girl with long pigtails, who Saihara learned was named Maki, raised her hand to speak. “He probably won't show up, he has a record of being absent.”

“Mhm, going with his talent, that seems understandable. Well, we should get along with- Oh!” The teacher was cut off by one of the large glass windows shattering. A small boy jumped in the classroom with no grace and fell to the floor. He got up, brushing off pieces of glass and checking himself for any cuts.

“Do you know how many times I've done that and the glass was that fake stuff?” He spoke. “It's a lot. Good thing this school is so rich that they have real glass around some dangerous kids! Especially on such a high floor!” He looked around the classroom and his eyes landed on Saihara's. They stared at each other, and they could see every color.

\--

“Ouma-kun! Wait up!”

“If you want to stalk me so bad, at least do it secretly!”

Talking to Ouma was a lot harder than Saihara thought it would be. He had spent the whole day chasing him down but Ouma ran away every time. All he wanted to do was talk about earlier, but he had no chance.

By the end of the day, Saihara had followed Ouma to his on-campus home. He pounded at the door but got no response. He sighed, taking out his notepad and starting to write.

_ 'Dear Kokichi Ouma, _

_ I know we just met, well, not really, we haven't even really talked yet, but I want to get to know you. I think that we’re soulmates but I don't think we should be in love just like that. I want to give you an opportunity to know who I am before deciding you still want to run from me. My phone number is listed below, so message me sometime. _

_ -S.S’ _

How corny. A love letter. He tore the page, folded it, and slipped it under the door. He knocked one last time and walked away. Almost immediately, his phone buzzed.

**_~Unknown has requested to chat with you~_ **

**_Unknown_ ** : Okay, I'll bite.

**_Unknown_ ** : But I already know a lot about you :P

**_S.S_ ** : Who is this?

**_Unknown_** : You just gave me your number. A detective should figure out this stuff easily, if that even is your talent!

**_S.S_ ** : Ouma?

**_~Kokichi Ouma has sent you a friend request. Accept?~_ **

**_K.O_** : You bet~

**_K.O_** : So what's your deal? Why such an interest?

**_S.S_ ** : Did you actually read the letter? Or did you skip to the end?

**_K.O_ ** : Wow,, rude >∆<

**_S.S_ ** : I didn't realize that sounded rude, sorry.

**_K.O_ ** : It wasn't.

**_S.S_ ** : What?

**_K.O_ ** : Congrats, Saihara-chan! You just learned the first thing about me!

**_S.S_ ** : Which was…?

**_K.O_ ** : That I'm a liar.

**_~Kokichi Ouma has gone offline~_ **

Hm. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

-

**_~You have started a chat room~_ **

**_~Members: Shuuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma~_ **

**_S.S_ ** : Do you want to walk to class together?

**_K.O_ ** : You're adorable.

**_K.O_ ** : What, do you also want to hold hands and skip along with flower crowns?

**_S.S_ ** : I don't really know how this romance thing works but clearly that's not it.

**_S.S_ ** : Soo… do you want to go out for lunch or something instead?

**_K.O_ ** : Ooh, a date! Anything for my beloved ;))))

**_~You have gone offline~_ **

Saihara's face burnt red in embarrassment. They only had talked for like, what? A total of sixteen minutes? But Ouma was already using pet names. And he called him adorable.

He probably shouldn't have logged off without explanation or saying goodbye, but he panicked. It was time he left for class, anyways. It was no big deal, Ouma probably wouldn't care.

Or so he thought.

As Saihara stepped into the classroom, he was greeted by Ouma standing on a desk screaming. “Saihara-chan is disgusting! He stood me up and told me I was a booty call!”

“God,  _ shut up! _ ” Momota yelled, throwing a book at him.

“No! The world needs to know the truth! And the truth is-” he was cut off by Harukawa throwing him against the wall and holding him at knife point. Saihara hadn't even noticed when she had entered behind him, still standing in the door frame in panic. “Good morning, Harumaki-chan!” Ouma brightly greeted her.

“Momota told you to shut up,” she spoke, edging the knife dangerously close to his throat. “Nobody cares for what you have to say here.”

“You go, Maki Roll!” Momota cheered.

“Kaito!” Akamatsu hit him. “She's trying to  _ kill _ him!”

Oh, Saihara didn't notice that before. How observant of a detective.

He finally rushed into the chaos and ran to Ouma, attempting to pull the assassin off of him. “Harukawa-san!” He yelled. “Stop! Please!”

“Yaay!” Ouma spoke. “My prince has come to rescue me!” She turned around, pointing the knife at him instead and Ouma scrambled away.

“Do you want to die?” she asked. Saihara defensively put his hands up in front of his face and Momota jumped out of his seat. 

“Maki! Don't touch him!” He stood in the middle of the two. She lowered her weapon almost immediately and her face flushed red. She backed away, taking her seat towards the front of the class. 

“Um, thanks Kaito.” Saihara said, oddly out of breath. He scanned the classroom, but amongst the knocked over desks Ouma was nowhere to be seen. “I have to, um. Go. Now.” He looked down, backing away from Momota slowly, then running out of the door. He had to find Ouma and apologize. But where would he be? His lab, maybe?

**_~You have started a chat room~_ **

**_~Members: Shuuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma~_ **

**_S.S_ ** : Where are you?

No response.

**_S.S_ ** : You know I didn't mean to leave you on read like that, right?

**_K.O_ ** : Yeah

**_K.O_ ** : I was joking in class :P

**_K.O_ ** : I don't think Momota-chan or Harumaki-chan like it very much. But Harumaki-chan is suuuper edgy anyways. She doesn't like anything.

**_K.O_ ** : You shouldn't have to apologise, unless you're sorry you can't tell what a joke is, then you’ll toooootally have to apologise to me.

**_S.S_ ** : I

**_S.S_ ** : Alright. Where are you, though?

**_K.O_ ** : Why don't we play a game of hide n seek? You can show me how your cool detective skills work :D

**_K.O_ ** : Here's a hint; There's poison. Like, everywhere.

**_S.S_ ** : Is it on campus?

**_K.O_ ** : That's for you to find out~

**_~Kokichi Ouma has gone offline~_ **

Why would the school have poison? Where would they even have stored it that Ouma had access to? He went with the only place he thought might have some, although it was unlikely. The nurses office. He didn't notice anything wrong with Ouma, but maybe he had gotten cut, and in all the action he didn't notice. A cut on his neck? That could be bad.

Saihara ran across the campus all the way to the nurses office only to be informed that nobody had checked in that day. He asked where there might be poison, and with a concerned expression the student nurse on duty had referred him to the office. Which was in the middle of campus. Knowing Ouma wasn't hurt, he walked there instead. His phone buzzed continuously as he walked, and eventually he took it out.

**_~Kokichi Ouma has started a chat room~_ **

**_~Members: Kokichi Ouma, Unknown, Shuuichi Saihara~_ **

**_K.O_ ** : Wrongo!

**_K.O_ ** : Maybe if you didn't spend all yesterday lusting after me you'd know where I am :0

**_K.O_ ** : Anyways, I made a new friend in poison-filled room ^°^

**_K.O_ ** : Do you wanna introduce yourself?

**_Unknown_ ** : That might give your hiding spot away.

**_K.O_ ** : I didn't think about that ://

**_K.O_ ** : SAIHARA-CHAN GET YOUR PHONE OUT OF YOUR POCKET AND TALK TO YOUR LOVER

**_S.S_ ** : Can I get another hint?

**_K.O_ ** : I just didddd

**_S.S_ ** : You did?

**_K.O_ ** : Scroll uppp

**_Unknown_ ** : There was a part of the school you know exists but you haven't seen before. Think about that.

**_K.O_ ** : Unknown-chaan >^< you're giving him too much informationnn!!

**_~You have gone offline~_ **

**_K.O_ ** : See? Now he's found out :*(

He had a new hint now, one that if he thought about, he wouldn't have to go to the office. Going there would be like cheating in a way, anyways. Where in the school hadn't he been yet? The cafe, the reserve course building, the courtyard, the talent labs-

It had to be one of the labs. But who's? Harukawa didn't seem like the type to let people in her lab and he hadn't seen any in Ouma's. There were the upperclassmen labs to consider, too, but they didn't have talents that would need poison. (hopefully, a nurse wouldn't need poison…) Could it be his lab? Of course, he'd never checked it before, so there was no way of knowing if it had poison, but it fit the unknown users hint. He changed his path and started in the direction of the labs.

\--

“Saihara-chan! Don't you know how to knock?” Ouma exclaimed, dropping his teacup on the table next to him and rising from his chair. He ran to the door and greeted Saihara with a hug. “You were so rude in front of my new gal-pal and first impressions matter so I'm kinda disappointed in you, but you'll make up for it with whatever wonderful lunch you have planned for me!”

Ouma pulled Saihara to where he was sitting and pointed to the lavender haired girl across from him sipping on a cup of tea. “This is Kirigiri-chan! She's a cooler version of you!”

“Hello,” She waved. “Ouma-san here has spent the last hour crying and telling me about all of his emotions.”

“Nuh-uh! Kokichi Ouma doesn't cry!” He protested

“Kirigiri-san, er, is it okay to call you that?” Saihara started.

“Yes, continue.”

“Not to sound rude, but, why are you here?”

“This is the Ultimate Detective lab, isn't it?”

“Yes? Why?”

“It is my understanding that we share this lab.”

“See, Saihara-chan? She really is the cooler version of you!”

“Oh,” Saihara said. “Oh! I'm sorry, Kirigiri-sensei! I should have realized sooner! I'm-”

“It's fine. Anyways, Ouma-san, I believe I have done all that I could for you, so I'll be taking my leave.” She rose from her seat.

“Wait! Does he get your blessing?” Ouma asked eagerly.

“Hm, okay.” Kirigiri laughed and walked out the door.

“...What?”

“We can get married now!”

“What!?”

“I mean, you know so much about me that I'm ready to be proposed to. Where's the ring?”

“Wait, slow down. I think you're missing a few stages of a relationship?”

“Like what?”

“Uhm,” Saihara's face flushed red. “Like, going on dates, and, uh, kissing and stuff…” His voice trailed off and he stuttered words.

“Well, you're taking me out, soo…” Ouma stood on the tips of his toes and pulled Saihara in for a kiss. It was really short, more of a light peck than a kiss, but Ouma qualified any lip to skin contact a kiss, so it might as well had been. “You taste sweet, I like sweet stuff, we were meant to be!”

“Oh? You seemed like a black coffee kind of guy.” Saihara jokes.

“I'm not some 2009 emo kid like you! Eww!” Ouma appeared to be on the verge of tears at the statement.

“I was kidding! Don't cry…”

Suddenly normal again, Ouma continued. “I already told you that Kokichi Ouma doesn't cry! Now, how about that lunch?”

“You can call it a date.”


End file.
